The Floor is Lava
by number1brawlfan
Summary: The floor is lava and the dark lord is after the youngest members of he Ghost. Just a little bit of humor.


**What happens when you mix Sabine, Ezra, Chopper, and a game of the floor is lava? This. It's just another little prompt inspired piece. It's just meant to be a fun little piece, maybe not perfect, but just for fun.**

* * *

"No! Sabine don't go!" Ezra screamed, holding onto Sabine's hands. "I won't lose you."

"You have to let me go Ezra!" Sabine ordered. "Save yourself."

"But I love you!"

"I know, but you have to let me go."

Knowing that he couldn't argue with her anymore, Ezra let go of Sabine's hands, with tears in his eyes. Sabine let out a painful scream as she fell down. Her eyes closing as death came for her. Ezra let out a cry of distress, eyes buried in his hands.

"What is going on in here?" Kanan lectured running into the common room.

In front of him was a dramatic scene. Sabine was lying on the ground, pretending to be dead, as Ezra was balled up on the table crying.

"She's dead Kanan." Ezra responded, tears in his eyes. "We were captured by the Dark Lord and we were trying to escape. But his fortress is surrounded by lava. We almost got away, but Sabine just barely missed the final jump. I tried to save her. I had her life in my hands, but she had to sacrifice herself so I could live."

As if on cue, Chopper came strolling into the room, Taser locked and loaded. Ezra let out a scream of terror as Chopper fired an electrical current at his surviving "prisoner". Ezra clenched his chest and fell off the table and onto the ground. He let out a pain filled yell, flailing around for a few seconds before closing his eyes, playing dead.

It was at this moment that Hera joined in on the commotion. She looked a bit puzzled at the scene. She gave Kanan a look, only to get a shrug from the Jedi. All the while, Chopper laughed manically at his accomplishment.

"Get up you guys." Hera demanded.

The two teens were silent.

"Ezra! Sabine!"

Both teens let out a dramatic moan, sitting themselves up. They both shot an annoyed glare at their superiors.

"Kill joys." Sabine complained. "We were just playing a game."

"I'm here to rescue you!" Zeb yelled, running into the room.

Upon seeing everyone in the room, the Lasat let out an annoyed groan.

"Hey! You're supposed to be dead since your both on the ground."

"It's their fault." Ezra accused, pointing a finger at Kanan and Hera.

"But I was going to avenge you."

"Well you're all being obnoxious." Kanan stated. "I could hear you screaming from outside of the Ghost."

"Well we were having fun."

"What are you, five?"

"Maybe if you loosened up a little bit, you would understand."

"Yeah right."

Ezra and Sabine were screaming, dragging themselves on pillows across the floor, using miscellaneous tools as paddles. Behind them, Dark Lord Chopper and his minion Hera, were chasing them. They were starting to catch up to the two teens when Zeb, using a box and his bo-rifle to intercept them.

Zeb was soon zapped by Chopper, causing his box to fall over, rendering Zeb defeated. The evil team continued on their trek to capture their prisoners.

Sabine and Ezra made it to the common room once more, where Kanan was waiting for them. How he got dragged into playing was beyond him, but part of him was glad that he did. He had to act as their guide. It was his job to guide them out of the common room and to freedom. He was comfortably sitting on a chair, using a spare staff for a paddle. They were about to reach the other door when it opened up. Rex barricading it.

"Move Rex!" Ezra ordered. "The Dark Lord and his beautiful minion are after us."

Not knowing how to respond, Rex stepped into the common room. All he could do was watch as Kanan lead Sabine and Ezra out of the room. Soon to follow was Chopper to strolling in their direction, with Hera following close behind on a rolling chair of her own. Rex was speechless for a few moments, not knowing how to process it.

"Kids." Rex was finally able to utter, making his way to the caf machine.

* * *

 **I just had to throw in some props for a little extra for the game, that way everyone had something to make sure they didn't touch the ground.**


End file.
